The Stone of Heaven
by punchjongin
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi, pertama kali membuka mata setelah operasi, Park Chanyeol lah yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering menemui Baekhyun di ruang inapnya dan pasien dari lorong sebelah itu selalu memberikan Baekhyun batu kerikil setiap mereka bertemu. Mereka tidak menyadari, jika takdir sedang mempermainkan keduanya. CHANBAEK. EXO.
1. First Meeting

Tittle : **The Stone of Heaven**

Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun** and **Park Chanyeol**

Rate :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatan pertama Baekhyun setelah berada di Rumah Sakit untuk menjalani operasi yang kedua kalinya adalah seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan berkata "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" di samping tempat tidurnya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun sadarkan diri.

Seolah mengingat kejadian waktu itu, Baekhyun menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia menggenggam batu yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol, laki-laki yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruang inapnya tanpa meminta ijin padanya saat itu.

Batu kerikil berukuran tak lebih dari tiga centi itu di letakkannya di atas antara dua buah batu yang lebih besar beberapa centi dari batu itu. Meja di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun hanya ada batu-batu kerikil pemberian Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada batu yang sudah berjumlah enam buah itu. Hanya batu biasa berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa lubang di beberapa sisinya karena terkikis. Entah kenapa, kegiatan menata batu pemberian Chanyeol menjadi salah satu kebiasannya selama ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, rasa bosannya sedikit menghilang.

'_Besok, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat'_

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat perutnya terasa geli. Ia mengingat perkataan Chanyeol sembari melihat dari tempat tidur, ibunya yang sedang tertidur menjaganya untuk malam ini. Baekhyun meninggikan suhu AC di ruangannya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan membawa selimut dan bantalnya. Langkah kecil Baekhyun terhenti di hadapan tubuh ibunya yang sedang tertidur menghadap ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam membuat sebagai bantalan. Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyingkirkan tangan ibunya dengan pelan dan menaruh bantal miliknya di bawah kepala ibunya. Kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh ibunya dengan selimut tebal itu.

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Nyonya Byun. Anak tunggalnya itu sedang mencium keningnya beberapa saat dengan memejamkan mata.

"_Terimakasih, umma…"_

.

.

Suara sirine ambulan yang setiap hari terdengar di Rumah Sakit itu membuat Baekhyun risih. Siang ini, ia sedang berjalan keluar gedung Rumah Sakit, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ada segerombol suster jaga yang mendorong brankar dari dalam ambulan dan mendorongnya cepat menuju UGD. Di samping pasien itu, seorang wanita tua meronta di pelukan seorang pria sambil mengejar brankar itu. Saat melewati dimana Baekhyun terhenti, pasien yang berlumuran darah itu membuka mata kemudian melebarkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ketakutan ketika melihat laki-laki yang berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

'_Tunggu aku'_

Suara laki-laki yang berlalu di hadapannya itu seakan menjadi satu hal yang menurut Baekhyun menakutkan di dunia ini.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya mual seketika. Saat dipikirannya terlintas wajah laki-laki yang penuh dengan goresan benda tajam juga mulutnya yang hampir robek. Tapi Baekhyun yakin jika suara itu adalah suara laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengarkan suara keras yang sama persis dengan suara wanita tua yang beberapa saat lalu berlalu di hadapannya.

"Anakku!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di tempat. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya saat ini.

Melalui celah pintu UGD, ia mengintip ke dalam ruang yang penuh dengan jerit tangis wanita tua itu.

"Waktu meninggal pasien, pukul 16.23 . Tanggal 5 September 2014."

Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya kain penutup mayat, Doktor memberi intruksi pada suster untuk mencatat dalam selembar kertas di atas papan. Wanita tua itu memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki tak bernyawa itu sambil berteriak mengatakan jika ia tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya dengan cepat ketika suara-suara aneh yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya itu kembali terdengar. Ia menggeleng, hingga surai coklatnya bergerak ke udara. Suara-suara aneh yang terdengar olehnya seolah membuat perutnya terasa mual. Dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan kawasan ruang UGD itu dan berlari keluar gedung Rumah Sakit.

.

.

Keesokannya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil ketika Chanyeol berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya berlalu dari koridor ruang tempat ia di rawat. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan laki-laki mungil yang memanggilnya. Pandangannya lurus bertumpu pada kaki yang bergantian menapaki lantai Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Mereka berhenti di halaman taman Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol menduduki kursi kayu yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar di tengahnya. Tanpa berniat mengganggu, Baekhyun duduk di dekat Chanyeol.

Pandangan laki-laki mungil itu tertuju pada tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam sesuatu.

Chanyeol memandang kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Seolah-olah mengamati sesuatu yang penting. Ditatapnya punggung tangannya yang tertutup kemudian di balikkan, dan dibuka telapak tangannya. Nampaknya, Chanyeol menyadari ketika seseorang menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun.

Ringisan Baekhyun terlihat di mata Chanyeol ketika ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanyanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun, dengan cepat, Chanyeol menggenggam kembali batu kerikil yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku mengikutimu," Jawab Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya aku sedang menagih janjimu semalam ketika kau berjanji akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat hari ini."

"Tidak ingat ya?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika dirinya tak mendapat jawaban Chanyeol atas perkataannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian membuka telapak tangan yang lebih kecil itu.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hari ini." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada kecewa, "Tiga atau empat hari lagi… Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mencoba mengerti keadaan Chanyeol yang ia tau dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Ini…" sebuah benda berukuran kecil terjatuh di telapak tangan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan benda dari genggamannya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, lalu Baekhyun mendekatkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Batu kerikil.

"Aku harap kau menyimpannya dengan baik," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

Ini, batu kerikil ketujuh pemberian Chanyeol.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, Baekhyun merasa sangat pening pada bagian kepalanya. Ia mendapati Doktor yang memeriksanya sedang berbicara pada ibunya di dekat tempat tidur. Wajah Nyonya Byun terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia melototkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali, respon dari beberapa kata Doktor itu. Sedangkan suster, sedang memeriksa Baekhyun akan reaksinya terhadap beberapa obat-obatan yang masuk dari infus yang tersambung di nadinya.

"Dia tidak punya harapan lagi, Nyonya Byun." Samar-samar suara Doktor itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Ibunya menatap Doktor bername tag Lee Donghae itu tak percaya.

"Mari, ikut ke ruangan saya." Seolah mengerti maksud Doktor Lee Donghae, Nyonya Byun mengikuti dan berjalan beriringan bersama Doktor muda itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suster yang sedang memeriksa beberapa data kesehatannya. Suster yang bernama Luna itu beberapa kali menggeleng ketika memeriksa kantong infus di dekat kepala Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang sudah membuka kedua matanya.

_Ini aneh. Bukankah mereka melihatku sadar? Tapi, kenapa Doktor itu berkata jika tak ada harapan? Apakah Doktor itu buta?_, pikir Baekhyun.

_Sudah dua hari Chanyeol tidak ke kamarku. Apa aku harus ke ruangannya?,_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Park Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah batu kerikil. Mata bulatnya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tak asing. Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, juga tujuh batu yang bertumpuk tinggi. Ia dapat menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun pada batu-batu kerikil yang ia berikan. Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang menumpuk batu kerikil itu. Lalu, tangan Chanyeol berada di atas tumpukan batu kerikil itu, ia menaruh batu kerikil yang ada di tangannya di atas tumpukan batu-batu kerikil yang tertata dibawahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya saat Chanyeol mendekat ke tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak murung. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Ketika sadar, ada sesuatu yang asing terbaring di sampingnya, Baekhyun menoleh. Senyum lebar Park Chanyeol, seolah membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan jika matanya seakan diliputi kabut tipis dan perutnya yang bergejolak. Akhirnya, ia dapat melihat batang hidung Chanyeol setelah tiga hari mereka tak bertemu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menyipitkan mata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya.

Chanyeol mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun yang mengusirnya turun dari tempat tidur itu.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Turunlah, ini terlalu sempit," seolah membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong kecil lengan Chanyol sebagai isyarat agar tubuh besarnya mengalah.

Dengan satu kali gerakan, Chanyeol beranjak kemudian berdiri di ambang jendela ruang inap Baekhyun. Seolah tak cukup hanya menikmati pemandangan di luar Rumah Sakit, ia menggeser jendela itu, membuka dengan perlahan. Angin musim gugur seolah membuatnya hanyut dalam perasaan yang nyaman. Baekhyun yang sudah berada di samping Chanyeol, mengikuti gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat di udara selama beberapa saat dengan kepala maju keluar jendela.

"Angin ini… Sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya masih terpejam menikmati hilir angin tersebut.

Chanyeol menekan pelipisnya dengan jari. Seketika, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingat dengan baik sebelum aku berada di Rumah Sakit ini."

"Hnn? Mungkin itu hanya efek dari obat yang masuk di tubuhmu." Baekhyun sebenarnya agak terkejut karena Chanyeol mengatakan itu, kemampuannya untuk meyakinkan orang membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

"Semoga saja, Baekie."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol, wajahnya seolah mengisyaratkan pertanyaan _'Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?'_

"Kau suka panggilan barumu?"

"Panggilan baru?"

"Ya. Kau tidak keberatan kan mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam tundukannya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang merekah dari bibir mungil miliknya.

"Itu panggilan yang bagus. Aku akan memberimu panggilan baru juga."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mereka dalam keheningan. Chanyeol memberi waktu pada Baekhyun untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Channie?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Itu terlalu aneh." Ujarnya.

"Yeolie? Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Itu lumayan enak di dengar." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah masamnya. "Setidaknya tidak terlalu seperti perempuan. Iya kan Baekie?"

"Yah… Salahkan namamu yang terlalu aneh. P-A-R-K-C-H-A-N-Y-E-O-L…" Baekhyun tertawa kecil menggoda Chanyeol.

"Hnn… Terserah kau saja. Baek, bagaimana jika hari ini aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

.

.

Mereka di sini, di halaman taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Terbaring sembari menatap hamparan awan di hadapan mereka, kedua pasien itu terdiam karena pikiran masing-masing. Lengan tangan Chanyeol yang terulur menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak takut jika baju Rumah Sakitnya harus terkena kotor karena mereka terbaring di atas lahan rumput yang luas, begitu dengan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini, tatapan kosong ibunya membuat pikiran Baekhyun terkuras. Tatapan kosong yang selalu ibunya tampakkan ketika masuk ke ruangannya. Nyonya Byun juga selalu menangis saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hnn?"

"Aku melihat umma akhir-akhir ini dengan keadaan yang tidak baik." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah muram. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Setiap aku menjalani perawatan Rumah Sakit. Aku berpikir…" Beberapa detik, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia melanjutkan, "Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak terbangun saat beberapa kali menjalani operasi."

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Umma selalu bekerja keras setelah aku mendapatkan perawatan rumah sakit. Dia selalu bangun pagi ketika aku akan berangkat kuliah. Dia menyiapkan makanan setiap hari untukku."

"Jika aku tidak bangun, mungkin ia tidak lagi bekerja keras seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Aku ragu kalau bibi Byun berpikiran seperti itu."

Jarak di antara sepasang alis mata Baekhyun yang lebat dan hitam itu menyempit sekitar satu centimeter.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau bisa membaca pikiran umma?"

Tak mejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan suara, Chanyeol menggeleng. Tatapan intensnya, seolah memberi ruang Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku belum pernah membanggakkannya. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dia. Semua yang ku lakukan membuat umma memikul beban yang berat."

"Selama kau bersama orang yang kau cintai. Kau akan melakukan itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan memandangi wajah Baekhyun, seolah menaksir nilai wajahnya, "Mungkin itu yang bibi Byun rasakan."

Baekhyun membisu, "Ada apa?" ucapnya setelah menyadari tatapan penuh arti Chanyeol pada dirinya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol beranjak kemudian mendekat ke sebuah kolam ikan yang di sisinya terdapat batu-batu besar yang mengelilingi kolam itu. Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dan duduk berjongkok di samping laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau mengambil batu kerikil disini lalu memberikan padaku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun terucap ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dari sela-sela bebatuan yang besar.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku selalu mengambilnya kesini."

Baekhyun tidak tau jika batu kerikil menjadi sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya sejak ia bertemu Park.

Pada pertama kali, ia tak mengetahui kenapa Chanyeol selalu memberi batu kerikil saat mereka bertemu. Ia sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol kenapa ia selalu memberinya batu kerikil. Dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab jika ia tak mempunyai sesuatu yang berarti untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. Menelisik jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika Chanyeol gemar mengumpulkan batu kerikil berbagai bentuk.

Setelah memperoleh jawaban Chanyeol, ia selalu menunggu saat-saat Chanyeol memberikan batu kerikil itu padanya.

Batu kerikil yang menurut Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Dan ini batu kerikil ke delapan pemberian Chanyeol.

Ia tak menyadari jika itu adalah batu kerikil ke sembilan.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan tempat di mana Chanyeol di rawat. Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya jika ia dirawat di lorong ini, namun pada saat itu, Chanyeol tak memberinya ijin untuk datang ke ruang inapnya. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Baekhyun baru saja memasuki lorong yang memanjang. Ada jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman. Lorong itu tak jauh dari lorong dimana ia di rawat. Jika pemandangannya sebagus ini, ia menyesal kenapa ia tak mendatangi ruangan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Walaupun ia mendatangi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Di depan jendela besar itu tersambung teras dengan pot bunga yang berjajar rapi.

Ia membaca satu persatu papan nama yang berada di samping pintu ruang pasien di lorong itu. Sudah beberapa pintu ia lewati, namun tak menemukan ruangan Chanyeol. Sampai ketika, ia mendapati papan nama bertuliskan,

_Park Chanyeol._

_21 tahun._

_Koma._

Baekhyun sedikit tak mengerti.

Ia membuka gagang pintu di sebelahnya dengan degup jantung yang tak biasa. Langkahnya semakin terasa berat ketika pemandangan di balik pintu yang baru saja ia buka menampilkan sesuatu yang sedikit membuat hatinya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol… Bangunlah…"

Seorang laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Chanyeol sedang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di badan Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang tersambung dengan infus juga mulutnya yang terpasang alat bantu pernafasan, tampak tak bertenaga. Baekhyun segera berjalan medekati tempat tidur Chanyeol. Di samping tempat tidur, terdapat electrocardiograph yang terus menyala. Baekhyun berhenti beberapa centi di hadapan Chanyeol

"Yeolie. Ayo bangun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang datar. Wajah yang sama ketika menemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Matanya terpejam, seolah merekat satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut.

Laki-laki asing di depan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggoyangkan sedikit badan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Pulupuknya telah penuh dengan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terjatuh.

"Ini sudah 4 bulan kau tertidur. Maka bangunlah, hyung." Perkataan laki-laki asing yang dapat dipastikan adalah adik dari Chanyeol seolah membuat kepala Baekhyun harus berpikir cepat.

_Jika dia sudah tertidur selama 4 bulan. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?,_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingatkah? Seminggu lagi, kau dan Yejin menikah. Apa kau ingin membuatnya sedih?"

Baekhyun berlari, segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya membuat pelipisnya berdenyut hebat. Sekeliling kepalanya sakit, seolah ditindas perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang inapnya, ia berhenti di depan ruang inapnya, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Hanya tersisa sensasi lemas yang samar di dalam tubuhnya, pandangannya mulai meremang.

Chanyeol,

Park Chanyeol,

Yang baru saja ia temui di ruang inapnya dengan keadaan koma itu…

Berdiri di depannya sembari membawa batu kerikil di genggamannya.

"Baekie?" panggil Chanyeol ketika menyadari seseorang telah masuk dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, kaki pendeknya membeku di tempat. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum renyah. Langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau…" Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membisu ditempatnya ia berdiri. Air wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Saya terinspirasi dari KARA Love Secret, tapi saya ubah sebagian besarnya.


	2. Formidable?

Tittle : **The Stone of Heaven**

Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun** and **Park Chanyeol**

Rate :** T**

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari, segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya membuat pelipisnya berdenyut hebat. Sekeliling kepalanya sakit, seolah ditindas perlahan-lahan. Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang inapnya, ia berhenti di depan ruang inapnya, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Hanya tersisa sensasi lemas yang samar di dalam tubuhnya, pandangannya mulai meremang.

Chanyeol,

Park Chanyeol,

Yang baru saja ia temui di ruang inapnya dengan keadaan koma itu…

Berdiri di depannya sembari membawa batu kerikil di genggamannya.

"Baekie?" panggil Chanyeol ketika menyadari seseorang telah masuk dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, kaki pendeknya membeku di tempat. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum renyah. Langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau…" Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membisu ditempatnya ia berdiri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

**The Stone of Heaven**

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki mungil bergeming. Kakinya mundur selangkah ketika Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. Rasa takut Baekhyun semakin menjadi ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang hitam dan kecil melintasi angkasa di luar jendela dengan cepat. Baekhyun menebak, jika itu seekor burung, atau nyawa seseorang yang di terbangkan ke ujung dunia. Hal-hal aneh yang di alaminya membuatnya bingung. Ia mengingat bagaimana suara-suara aneh saat dirinya berjalan keluar dari lorong ruang inapnya. Suara-suara yang kabur dan tidak jelas pelafalannya.

"Baek…"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat." Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Namun, suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Baekie…"

"Diam disitu. Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

Ketika jarum jam sudah melewati angka 8, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap pada posisi semula dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan, telepon genggam Nyonya Byun berdering.

Deringan berasal dari ibunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Saat Nyonya Byun mengangkat ponselnya, terdengar di telinga Baekhyun suara ayahnya yang menyiratkan nada khawatir. Ibunya sedang memandangi tempat tidur dimana Baekhyun selama ini terbaring.

Ayahnya…

Baekhyun merindukan ayahnya…

Sudah 3 bulan mereka tak saling bertemu…

Ayahnya…

Adalah pekerja kasar di kapal pesiar.

Terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Baekhyun, musik piano secara perlahan dari balik suara ayahnya yang bergetar saat berkata di balik telepon. Suara piano yang menggaung di seberang. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengusir suara-suara aneh yang kembali terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

Chanyeol tersentak. Dengan satu kali gerak, tubuh besarnya merengkuh Baekhyun yang sedang merosot ke lantai. Tangan dinginnya bergerak naik turun di punggung Baekhyun. Kata-kata untuk menenangkan Baekhyun terus terucap dari mulut Chanyeol.

'_Maafkan aku tidak bisa pulang saat ini.'_

'_Aku akan mencoba menerima apapun keputusan Doktor.'_

'_Mereka bilang, Baekhyun tidak ada harapan lagi.'_

'_Aku akan mengirimkan uang untuk semua biaya Baekhyun.'_

'_Aku janji… Aku akan berusaha datang di upacara pemakaman anak kita.'_

Perkataan kedua orang tuanya yang terlibat percakapan beberapa menit dalam ponsel itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti.

.

.

Bukannya menyerah. Baekhyun sudah berjuang hingga sampai titik ini, demi menemukan keajaiban. Nyonya Byun yang selalu di dekat Baekhyun tidak berhasil mendapatkan kartu keajaiban itu. Sambil berjuang melawan sakit, semua kemungkinan sudah dicoba Baekhyun. Segala perjuangan melawan sakit selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

Jika alat bantu ini di hentikan pun, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada Baekhyun. Otaknya sudah mati. Jantungnya sudah tak berdetak secara alami. Alat bantu itu membuat Baekhyun seolah manusia yang sedang terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Ilmu kedokteran ternyata penuh dengan berbagai hal yang tidak diketahui. Semua orang mungkin mengetahui jika obat anestesi adalah penghilang rasa sakit. Namun, hingga kini belum jelas bagaimana mekanisme obat itu disuntikkan ke tubuh itu bisa membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit.

Nyawa manusia bukanlah ilmu yang pasti seperti kelompok angka-angka. Angka yang salah pun, masih mempunyai satu kemungkinan yang benar. Di dunia yang ambigu ini, pernyataan Doktor akan suatu penyakit bukanlah satu pernyataan yang pasti.

Semua orang mengira dirinya mengetahui segala sesuatu, pada kenyataannya banyak hal yang mereka tidak ketahui. Ada banyak hal yang kita tidak di mengerti bagaimana misteri dunia dan berbagai keajaiban.

.

.

Jumat, 22 Oktober 2014.

Malam itu, Baekhyun terus merasakan kesakitan yang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak bergulung-gulun menahan rasa sakit. Berkali-kali, Ibunya menekan tombol tak jauh dari tempat tidur untuk memanggil suster. Meskipun obat anestesi telah disuntikan pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun tetap merasakan sakit. Sepertinya kali ini tidak biasa.

"Bertahanlah… Baekhyun. Bertahanlah…"

Nyonya Byun tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, suaranya sudah tak berdaya. Baekhyun berusaha menarik masker oksigen yang dia pakai. Denyut jantungnya semakin kencang. Mungkin karena rasa sakit semakin ia rasakan. Jeritannya semakin meninggi. Tubuh mungil itu tak berhenti menggulung ke berbagai arah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dengan wajah yang berurai air mata, dia berkata, "Lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun."

Kulit Baekhyun membiru ketika ia menarik infus yang tertancap di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ibunya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di kedua sisi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Umma… rasanya sakit sekali." Ujarnya dengan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya.

"Rasanya, aku ingin mati saja."

Inilah pertama kali Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Selama ini, seberat apapun, sesakit apapun, dia terus bersikap optimis dan berkata jika ia hanya perlu berada di samping ibunya untuk tetap hidup. Kini, rasa untuk bertahan itu kian menjauh.

.

.

Lampu kecil yang berada di atas bantal seorang pasien laki-laki dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat dan monitor mesin electrocardiogram yang berbunyi pelan dengan lampu hijau yang berkedip-kedip.

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya di sinari oleh cahaya itulah seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan jepit rambut berwarna hijau sedang duduk dan memegang tangan kanan pasien dengan sesekali mengelus dengan jempol tangan kanannya. Di sebelah kirinya, ada seorang lelaki berwajah lebih muda dari sang pasien yang terus mengelus lengan pasien dengan konstan. Mereka terus memandangi wajah pasien yang tertidur lelap.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat ini. Dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka terus berada tetap di posisi dua jam yang lalu. Tidak merasakan haus sekalipun.

Ada kehangatan yang mengalir ketika memandangi wajah pasien yang menutup mata itu, selain rasa sedih yang mereka rasakan.

"Tidurlah, Yejin-noona." Kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis lelaki yang sejenak sedang memandangi perempuan itu.

"Tidak, Sehun. Kau saja yang tidur." Tolakan halus dari Yejin terdengar oleh Sehun. "Kau harus ke sekolah esok pagi."

Entah jam berapa mereka bertahan untuk menjaga pasien tersebut. Mereka tak menyadari jika saat ini angin dini hari masuk dari celah jendela ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Sehun yakin, 4 Mei tahun ini adalah tanggal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Apakabar?"

Itu yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol saat bertemu Baekhyun. Tak ada basa-basi lainnya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia langsung menuju konter Angel-in-us Coffee yang berada di kawasan Hongdae. Baekhyun terdiam ketika beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke meja Baekhyun dengan sebuah cangkir kopi di tangannya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan kopi yang telah teraduk rata kepada Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan kopi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya.

Ekspresi Chanyeol ketika melihat cangkir kopi itu di letakkan oleh Baekhyun itu terlihat tidak senang. Dia tidak suka kebiasaan Baekhyun yang selalu menghindari kopi yang dia bawa untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah kebiasaan. Aku tidak menyukai espresso. Itu pahit. Sangat pahit. Tapi espresso akan pahit ketika kau tidak belajar bagaimana cara menikmatinya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang beberapa saat lalu ia coret-coret dengan menggunakan pulpen.

"342 espresso. Kau sudah memberiku 342 espresso, setiap hari hingga hari ini. Dan aku tetap tidak merasakan espresso itu menjadi sedikit manis ketika aku meminumnya." Kata Baekhyun. Ia memijit pelan-pelan pelipisnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Kau perlu hal-hal yang mendasar dari kebiasaan. Dan espresso adalah hal yang mendasar untukku."

"Itu untukmu, Chanyeol." sergah Baekhyun. Matanya yang tajam masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau selalu mempermasalahkan espresso setiap harinya. Tak bisakah kau duduk diam dan meminum kopi dengan tenang? Kau lebih menyukai strawberry daripada kebiasaanku ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkan kebiasaanku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kau juga mempermasalahkan kebiasanku meminum kopi." Balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pandai untuk memutarkan kata-kata yang Baekhyun pikir telak akan membuat temannya itu terdiam.

"Aku menyukai hal-hal yang manis. Aku tidak menyukai rasa pahit seperti espresso. Kau selalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana aku bersikap, bagaimana aku berpakaian, dan bagaimana aku melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai. Tak bisakah kau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" Baekhyun akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang panjang dalam satu kali hembusan, "Ku pikir mudah untuk berteman denganmu, Chanyeol. Ternyata…"

"Kau bahkan lebih menjaga teori-teori dalam hidupmu dan kau selalu menerapkan teori itu pada orang sekitarmu." Kata Baekhyun, "Sepertinya perkataan teman-teman lamamu benar. Sikapmu…."

Baekhyun mencari kata-kata yang tepat tapi ia tak menemukannya,

"Sungguh memuakkan." Lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol membenci hari dimana Baekhyun meninggalkan secangkir espresso yang masih bersuhu panas. Park Chanyeol melihat punggung Byun Baekhyun di bawah butiran salju yang turun di pertengahan akhir tahun. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbalut dengan mantel tebal berwarna biru tua dan syal rajut hitam yang menenggelamkan dagunya juga beberapa helai rambutnya.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol membenci bulan Desember beberapa hari sebelum natal dan perayaan tahun baru 2014, tepat sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya karena secangkir kopi.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Untuk Flashback, saya nggak kasih tanda khusus. Saya hanya mencantumkan tanggal dan tahun. Saya nggak tau kalian bingung atau enggak. Hehehe

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf untuk 'neli amelia' yang PM beberapa wktu lalu, karena saya belum bisa menepati untuk update FF Chanbaek sebelum ini, dalam dua minggu lalu. Jadi, Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk dia untuk mengurangi kekecewaannya.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow !


	3. Last Chapter

Tittle : **The Stone of Heaven**

Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun** and **Park Chanyeol**

Rate :**T**

.

.

**A/N:**

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa saya nggak beri tanda flashback dengan garis miring atau tulisan flashback. Saya hanya memberi keterangan waktu, seperti tanggal, hari dan tahun. Jadi, baca cermat ya,

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan lebih menjaga teori-teori dalam hidupmu dan kau selalu menerapkan teori itu pada orang sekitarmu." Kata Baekhyun, "Sepertinya perkataan teman-teman lamamu benar. Sikapmu…."

Baekhyun mencari kata-kata yang tepat tapi ia tak menemukannya,

"Sungguh memuakkan." Lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol membenci hari dimana Baekhyun meninggalkan secangkir espresso yang masih bersuhu panas. Park Chanyeol melihat punggung Byun Baekhyun di bawah butiran salju yang turun di pertengahan akhir tahun. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbalut dengan mantel tebal berwarna biru tua dan syal rajut hitam yang menenggelamkan dagunya juga beberapa helai rambutnya.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol membenci bulan Desember beberapa hari sebelum natal dan perayaan tahun baru 2014, tepat sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya karena secangkir kopi.

**.**

**.**

**The Stone of Heaven**

**.**

**.**

Jumat, 31 Mei 2013.

Setiap Jumat sore, suasana kantin kampus memang cukup sepi. Para mahasiswa biasanya hanya makan siang seadanya dan segera meninggalkan kampus untuk menyambut akhir pekan. Seharusnya, Baekhyun juga begitu. Namun, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan tugas untuk hari Senin esok.

Tidak ada seorangpun di kantin kampus hari ini. Para pegawai kantin sudah meninggalkan kantin sejak setengah jam lalu. Jemari Baekhyun berlomba untuk menekan keyboard dan sesekali matanya bergantian melirik sebuah buku yang tebal di sebelah kanan laptop miliknya. Sinar matahari yang biasanya memenuhi gedung berkaca tinggi itu perlahan tertutup oleh awan.

"Sepertinya tempat ini terlalu sunyi untuk seorang diri."

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati melihat bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Suara yang familiar, sosok yang asing. Lelaki itu. Padahal ia pikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang ini lai. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia muncul di tempat ini? Baekhyun memengangi dadanya yang terkejut dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan curiga. Lelaki yang kali ini muncul di bawah sinar matahari yang terbias kaca itu terlihat lebih besar dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Kau bercanda ya? Mana ada orang yang tidak terkejut kalau kalu kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu?"

"Ternyata kau ini bukan sainganku."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat laki-laki yang menurutnya kasar ini. bukannya minta maaf karena telah mengejutkannya melainkan malah bergumam seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Chanyeol memandang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan penuh curiga dan waspada itu.

"Kau ini percaya dengan 'kebetulan' tidak?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Ia memang pernah mengalami beberapa kebetulan dalam hidupnya, tetapi ia ingin menghindai kebetulan dengan laki-lak ini sebisa mungkin.

Laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu beberapa minggu lalu membuat ulang tahunnya menjadi ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan dalam 20 tahun ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika ada seorang yang jenis kelamin sama dengan Baekhyun, menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun di lobby fakultas Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah dan menyumpah serapahi laki-laki bodoh itu. Baekhyun menyukai dada besar wanita, bukan penis panjang pria. Dan, berita itu menyebar seantero fakultasnya dengan perkiraan penggosip yang tidak-tidak. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun tak menyukai saat Chanyeol memberinya segelas kopi espresso lima hari setelah mereka bertemu hingga pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya.

"Kupikir kau berubah pikiran. Karena itu, kau datang ke kantin fakultasku."

"Maaf sekali. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku pada laki-laki idiot seperti mu."

Baekhyun berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh dan di luar dugaannya, laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kau kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kubicarakan lagi denganmu."

.

.

Sabtu, 1 Juni 2013.

Ciuman yang mengejutkan hari Jumat kemarin tetap membuat Baekhyun bingung sampai keesokan harinya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh yang menetes. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya,

_Bukan, bukan mimpi. Jadi, ciuman kemarin itu, nyata?_

Sebuah ciuman. _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu?_ Sepertinya ia tak pernah mempermainkan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu. Tapi kenapa, bibir yang sama sekali belum pernah mencium bibir ranum wanita harus menjadi sasaran empuk bibir lelaki bodoh yang selalu mengejarnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya.

_Ini bulan baru, kenapa aku mengalami kejadian aneh kemarin?_

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Beberapa jenis pil yang berada dalam toples kecil, ia ambil dan memelannya sedetik kemudian.

"Astaga! Park idiot itu membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." Baekhyun mengumpat, "Jangan-jangan… ini adalah pertanda bulan ini penuh kesialan?"

.

.

Embusan angin dingin mala mini membuat bahu Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian pasien dari Rumah Sakit yang tipis, ia menerobos angin dingin musim ini dengan Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya.

Lampu-lampu terang koridor Rumah Sakit menyala, menerangi jalan berlantai yang bersih tak jauh di tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku dapat mendengar suara yang tidak bisa orang lain dengar…" ujar Baekhyun yang terdengar agak hampa. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala kecil,

Baekhyun diam selama beberapa detik.

"Suaramu…" ujarnya, setelah beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas beratnya Baekhyun berkata, "Aku satu-satunya yang bisa mendengarnya." Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Logat wilayah barat kentara dari pengucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sekarang tau kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaramu." Kata Baekhyun. Ia membisu beberapa saat. "Karena kau dan aku sama."

"Ini tak bisa di percaya."

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mempercayai ini."

"Tapi ini kenyataan."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat. Kepalanya hendak memberi penjelasan. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan bibir Baekhyun. Ia menciumnya dan mendekapnya erat sampai-sampai Baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa beranafas.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa nafasnya sudah hampir habis karena mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar, ia melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada kepala Baekhyun yang selama mereka berciuman terus menekan kepala itu supaya bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam saat ia mencium Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami dengan cepat. Otaknya tak membiarkan ia untuk berpikir secara cepat.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia meringis seperti sedang kesakitan. Mereka dalam keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menggapai telapak tangan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu menarik Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke tempat semula." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan beberapa kali menghempaskan tangan ke udara untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang semakin menguat. Mencoba melepas tangannya yang terkunci oleh genggaman kuat Chanyeol, tubuh kecil Baekhyun ikut terseret di belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mati. Percuma kau melakukan itu." Suara itu terdengar memekik. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya pada genggaman tangan Chanyeol, walau tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter.

Baekhyun menangis. Air matanya deras mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia terisak.

Chanyeol tetap pada tekadnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ayo kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun, "Aku merasa aku hidup ketika mendengar suaramu."

Lelaki di depan Baekhyun itu tampak tersentak, ia terhenti dan menatap Baekhyun. Air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia belum memahami apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun. Kemudian, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, "Kau benar. Jika aku bersamamu, aku merasa aku hidup lagi." Kata lelaki itu seolah baru saja teringat. "Maka dari itu, ayo kembali ke tempat semula. Ketempat dimana seharusnya kita berada. Kita tak boleh melawan takdir."

Baekhyun bersikeras menolak paksaan Chanyeol. Gelengan kepalanya membuat rambut coklatnya bergerak di udara. Air matanya berjatuhan.

"Aku sudah cukup merepotkan umma. Dan aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang inapnya dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong di bahunya. Walaupun Baekhyun terus meronta, tenaga Chanyeol cukup untuk menandinginya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa yang berada di dekat tempat tidur. Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Anda harus berpikir realistis." Perkataan seseorang membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara. Doktor Lee Donghae. Ia melihat Doktor muda itu sedang berdiri di hadapan Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun segera mendekat, ia memeluk ibunya. Meletakkan kepala di bahu ibunya. Pelukan dari belakang yang selalu disukai ibunya karena Baekhyun selalu melakukannya setiap hari. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada ibunya. Matanya terpejam.

"Umma…" bisik Baekhyun di telinga ibunya dengan lirih.

"Baekhyun sudah mati secara fisik. Ia hidup karena alat-alat itu, Nyonya Byun."

Chanyeol terdiam di tempat mendengar perkataan Doktor yang memeriksa Baekhyun. Ia menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan air mata tak henti.

Nyonya Byun menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedang terbujur di atas tempat tidur. Tetesan air mata mengenai lengan Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Tubuhnya tidak bisa merespon lagi. Ia tidak dalam keadaan persistent vegetative. Jika alat-alat pernafasan kami lepas, itu tak berpengaruh besar padanya. Pada dasarnya, jantung Baekhyun sudah tidak berfungsi lagi."

"Tapi… setelah operasi pertama, tangannya bergerak, Doktor." Suara Nyonya Byun terdengar samar karena isakan tangisnya. Ia mendekatkan badannya pada kepala Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus surai anaknya yang semakin memanjang.

"Iya. Tapi itu tiga minggu yang lalu, Nyonya Byun. Setelah operasi kedua dilakukan, ia sama sekali tak memiliki gerakan refleks dengan rangsangan yang kami berikan." Kata Doktor Lee Donghae dengan serius dan yakin. "Ini sudah banyak terjadi pada pasien kami. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk merelakan pergi pasien kami. Mereka tak tega melihat keluarga atau kerabatnya tersiksa dengan alat-alat bantu itu."

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh ibunya ketika ia rasa akan menerima sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Maafkan umma, Baekie…" tangan Nyonya Byun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang masih terpasang dengan infus dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan, merasakan bagaimana obat-obatan mempengaruhi kulit anaknya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku… Aku akan mencoba merelakannya…" kata Nyonya Byun dengan terbata. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, hidungnya memerah mengeluarkan air.

"Umma!" Baekhyun memekik sedikit marah. Ia kembali memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat. Terus bergerak dalam pelukannya, untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman.

"Tolong cabut semua alat bantu itu."

Baekhyun terjatuh lemas. Kakinya seakan tak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun, segera menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengusapnya beberapa kali.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana Doktor Cho Kyuhyun akan memberi penjelasan mengenai kondisi Chanyeol. ia bertemu Doktor Cho satu jam lebih cepat daripada yang dijadwalkan. Sebelum waktu tersebut, ia sudah berada di ruangan Doktor Cho. Beruntung, tak ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini. sehingga, setelah jam pulang sekolah berlalu, ia bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit.

Doktor Cho tampaknya memikirkan suatu hal yang sangat serius, sehingga berkali-kali ia mengangkat hasil rontgen di depannya.

Tidak tampak seperti Doktor Cho yang tenang seperti biasa, ia ini tampak begitu gelisah. Membuat Sehun cemas bahkan sebelum Doktor itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seperti yang sudah diketahui, kakak anda mengalami koma."

Meski sudah mendengar dari mulut Doktor Cho berkali-kali, mendengar itu berkali-kali dari mulut Doktor tetap terasa berat.

"Apakah ada kemajuan?"

"Tidak. Operasi sebelumnya sudah mengurangi penimbunan darah. Tapi, penimbunan darah dalam otak kakak anda menyebar luas. Sudah ada sedikit jaringan otaknya yang hancur. "

Mendengar berita buruk tersebut, yang kenyataannya bahkan lebih buruk lagi, membuat Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Laki-laki itu terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang penjamin di Rumah Sakit untuk kakaknya. Ia tak mempunyai keluarga dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya mempunyai Yejin. Perempuan lebih tua 4 tahun diatasnya itu berstatus sebagai tunangan kakaknya. Namun sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Yejin jarang menemui kakaknya. Semenjak orang tua Yejin memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan anak perempuannya dengan Chanyeol, Yejin tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di Rumah Sakit itu. Dua perusahaan yang dulunya di kelola oleh ibu dan ayahnya, kini beralih ke tangan pengusaha lain. Sehun menjual kedua perusahaan itu tanpa pikir panjang ketika ia mengetahui kondisi kakaknya beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan pesawat itu.

"Apakah bisa di operasi?"

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin lagi di operasi. Selain mempertimbangkan kondisi tubuh kakak anda, pendarahan pada arteri pada tulang tengkorak sudah menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh bagian kepala dan mulai menyerang bagian lainnya."

"Lantas, pengobatan seperti apa yang mesti hyung jalani, Dok?" desak Sehun.

"Tinggal penggunaan cairan hiperosmoler yang bisa dilakukan…"

"Seberapa besar kemunkinan berhasilnya, Dok?"

"Tiap orang berbeda-beda, tapi kemungkinan hasil yang signifikan tidak terlalu besar. Selain itu, begitu pengobatan tersebut selesai, tubuh pasien akan merasakan efek yang berat, gangguan lokomotor, keterampilan tangan, gangguan bicara, gangguan koordinasi, gangguan sensorik dan… kajiwaan."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Doktor Cho di telinga Sehun seperti ini;

_Karena pasien ini sudah memasuki tahap akhir yang tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, maka daripada memaksakan pengobatan dan membuatnya menderita, mengapa yak dibiarkan seperti ini saja lalu menunggu saat untuk melepasnya pergi?_

Pemikiran sepeti itu bisa saja dimiliki seorang Doktor. Daripada menunggu kematian dalam kesakitan, akan lebih baik jika berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk merasa damai saat kematian menjemputnya.

Tetapi Sehun tetap tidak merasa puas. Ia lebih menyukai kemungkinan 0.1% bisa di selamatkan.

Sehun bertanya lagi pada Doktor, "Apakah operasi sudah tak mungkin dilakukan lagi?"

"Ya. Operasi sudah tak bisa lagi"

Meskipun Sehun merasa tidak puas dengan Doktor itu, namun tidak ada jalan lain selain pengobatan tersebut. Meskipun tubuh Chanyeol akan mengalami penderitaan, namun ia tak menyiakan harapan tipis yang ada disana.

"Saya mohon Doktor melakukan pengobatan tersebut."

Doktor Cho menghela napas panjang.

.

.

Ramalan menakutkan yang dipercayai orang-orang di akhir abad baru berlalu ternyata terbukti dan hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa memasuki abad 21. Ramalan-ramalan tentang datangnya tahun baru yang disiarkan di salah satu saluran Nasional TV Korea selalu menjadi perbincangan yang tak ada habisnya. Seakan menjadi ketakutan besar tentang perkembangan hidup mereka. Tak jarang bagi mereka yang mempercayai ramalan itu bertahun-tahun, mereka memilih untuk menghindari kata kunci yang disebutkan oleh peramal tersohor dari Negara mereka sendiri.

Saat itu, di awal bulan Januari tahun ini, seseorang pernah berkata, _pertengahan tahun, ada pesawat yang akan jatuh di salah satu pergunungan di Korea. Akan ada banyak korban yang tidak diketemukan dan semua korban akan mengalami luka berat hingga meninggal._

Dan benar. Tak lama setelah pernyataan peramal itu, Korea Selatan di gemparkan dengan jatuhnya pesawat yang membawa 510 penumpang jatuh di atas Gunung Seorak. Pesawat yang terbang dari Jepang akan kembali ke Korea Selatan itu hancur karena menabrak tebing di dekat Gunung yang terletak di provinsi Gangwon. Tidak ada penumpang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat itu. Korban meninggal berjatuhan di sekitar kepingan badan pesawat. Tak lebih dari 10 orang yang selamat pada kecelakaan itu. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Belum cukup dengan berita dari telepon kepolisian dan rumah sakit yang Sehun terima saat di asrama sekolahnya, ia mendapat berita jika karena Tuan dan Nyonya Park menjadi korban meninggal dalam peristiwa itu. Ayah dan ibunya.

Sehun mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang masih belum terbiasa. Sambil bergerak dengan berat, ia menuju ke satu titik dengan pasti. Setiap kali masuk rumah sakit, perasaannya selalu sama. Ia membenci Rumah Sakit, dimana ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya telah menjadi jasad pada tanggal dimana kakaknya berulang tahun. Ia membenci Rumah Sakit yang menahan kakaknya berbulan-bulan tanpa ada kepastian.

Pemandangan yang sama seperti biasa. Di dalam ruangan VIP itu ada kakaknya, Chanyeol, yang jauh lebih kurus dibanding beberapa bulan lalu. Namun, kesibukan akan Doktor dan suster hilir-mudik di sekitar tempat tidur Chanyeol. Setelah menandatangani surat kesepakatan untuk melakukan pengobatan, Doktor dan suster yang menangani Chanyeol segera memberi pengobatan awal.

.

.

Kesepian terjadi saat orang mabuk oleh perasaan sentimental dan kecemasan yang samar. Hari-hari berjalan tanpa jeda. Pergantian empat musim yang melelahkan. Dengan muak mengamati hal-hal yang berulang tanpa henti.

Kurang lebih, sepuluh menit kemudian, tanpa ada peringatan, pintu sebuah ruangan perawatan terbuka. Sehun terdiam di dekatnya. Ia mengamati pergerakan dari balik pintu yang berada tak jauh dari lorong dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Seorang wanita tua muncul dari balik pintu dengan menyeka air mata menggunakan sapu tangan yang beberapa kali di lipat hingga berukuran kecil.

Pandangan Sehun tertarik untuk mengamati wanita tua yang mengenakan sweater hijau di atas kemeja putih dan celana wol abu-abu tua di dekatnya. Wanita tua itu berjalan keluar ruangan memunggungi Sehun. Rasa penasaran Sehun muncul ketika pintu ruang perawatan di dekatnya itu belum tertutup. Dengan langkah ragu dan hati-hati, ia mendekat ke arah ruang perawatan itu.

Seorang Doktor sedang meneliti tubuh pasien yang tertutup kain putih hingga ke ujung leher. Di monitor electrocardiogram, tampak garis lurus merah yang berbunyi panjang, seperti adegan dalam drama televisi. Isi dan bentuk ruangan itu sama persis dengan ruangan Chanyeol, penuh dengan peralatan bantu yang terpasang di dekat tempat tidur pasien. Doktor memeriksa mata pasien dengan lampu senter kecil. Sambil memasang stetoskop, Doktor tersebut kemudian memeriksa denyut nadi dan melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya di tundukkan.

"Waktu kematian pukul 21.06."

Suster yang berada di samping kanan kiri tempat tidur pasien itu mencatat sesuatu yang diinstruksikan oleh Doktor muda itu.

Sehun mematung. Membayangkan kejadian di depan matanya itu akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Tak lama, tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang membuat tubuh kurusnya ikut maju beberapa centi ke depan. Punggung wanita tua yang tadi di lihatnya keluar itu berlari menuju tempat tidur pasien. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan badan pasien yang tak merespon lagi. Ia terus memanggil nama pasien itu. Bahkan, setelah Doktor dan para perawat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, ia masih memanggil-manggil pasien yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa saya nggak beri tanda flashback dengan garis miring atau tulisan flashback. Saya hanya memberi keterangan waktu, seperti tanggal, hari dan tahun.

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

**Viana . Ling – Kkaebsong0605 – Nxjungie – Frozenxius – Ririn Cross – Huang Zi Lien – Aquariusbaby06 – Meliarisky7 – Neli Amelia – Yoona – Guest 1 – ChanKai Love – Parklili – KrissBaekk – Juhaee – Hana Byun**


End file.
